


Room Swap

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [82]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Roommates, University AU, cheating ex, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Uni AU: When your roommate cheats with your now ex-boyfriend you kind of need to room swap.





	

He had needed a new roommate, his current one was a pain in the ass who kept kicking him out at 1 am to have sex with the last person he brought back to the room...and the guy barely washed he’s sheets as well...it was starting smell and become so disgusting he’d actually brought air-freshener something he never thought he’d have to do in all his years. Bucky Barnes was pretty happy to take anyone...but when Natasha had suggested one of her friends whose roommate had cheated with her boyfriend...well he wasn’t sure if he wanted that.

It wasn’t that it was your fault that he had doubts, but he knew you were probably torn up, and rightly so, about your asshole of a boyfriend and your dickish roommate having sex behind your back for months and he knew that he’d probably make you uncomfortable at some point or heck living in the same room as someone of the opposite sex sometimes was awkward....after all you’d have to figure out how to get changed in the same room and...yeah..

But Natasha was convincing. Ridiculously so. 

You weren’t sure. On one hand you wanted to move rooms. Your roommate...you couldn’t even look at her, you felt angry, sad, hurt, everything in between and being around her just made it worse even more so because your ex was still seeing her and as such wherever she was he was too. But your decision ultimately was decided for you after _he_ showed up at your door to see _her_. 

You didn’t know Nat’s friend, Bucky, but anything was better than being constantly reminded that you weren’t enough for your last boyfriend and that he’d sought out someone else. 

Moving in had been awkward, the whole first day and night had been awkward. You’d waited until he’d fallen asleep to cry...you thought he was asleep at least. Crying was something you felt you needed to do in private. How were you suppose to explain to someone that you felt like you were the problem? Like you were the reason your boyfriend had cheated?

It was those old insecurities niggling in your head, the ones that said he’d gone for a pretty, thinner woman because you were too fat, too big, not enough or maybe too much. How were you supposed to explain that to someone? 

“Are you okay?” It breaks through the silence of the room, its 1 am and he should be asleep. You should be allowed to cry in peace...but he’s not and you can tell he’s more concerned than annoyed even with your back to him. 

You want to say you’re fine, to deny that you weren’t. But you can’t. “No..” It comes out in a sob and you hear the rustling of sheets from the other side of the room and the padding of feet across the floor. 

“Move over.” You do as he says, moving nearer to the wall and leaving a gap which he slides into. It’s weird. You barely know him...but you feel safe, mostly because he obviously wants to help.

Arms wrap around your thick waist, hands resting on your soft stomach, and it feels good just to be held again, just to have someone hold you when you cry for once rather than having to rely on yourself entirely. “What’s going on in your head?” He’s so calm, he’s got a soothing voice, warm like honey, but soft like a small breeze. It has your shoulders relaxing even as you cry and you can’t seem to stop the words falling from your mouth.

You tell him how you feel, that you feel like he cheated because you were fat and ugly, because you have stretch marks and a stomach that isn’t flat, because you have large thighs and rolls of fat, because you’re not like her and you’re not pretty enough. It comes out barely coherent at points, a mixture of speech and tears and your fear, your insecurity, your betrayal it all comes out in your voice so very clearly. 

“It’s not you...god...” You don’t know why he sounds like crying, he’s not the one whose been cheated on and he barely knows you, but you can hear his voice crack and it makes your own tears worse because it feels like he understands. “He’s an asshole...and if I see him i’ll punch him...but it’s not you. You’re beautiful. Anyone will tell you that and I...please don’t think that this-” His hand moves over your stomach as if to point it out “-is the problem because it’s not...it’s him. He was and he is the problem.” It hurts and yet you believe him because that anger is replacing the self-loathing.

It was his fault. He was the one that cheated. He was the one that chose to cheat. He was the one with the problem...and if Bucky said you were beautiful then maybe you should believe that...maybe you should believe that again because you used to and it’s _his_ fault that you don’t. 

You don’t talk anymore and neither does he. Bucky just holds you, until the tears stop, he holds you until you fall asleep.

He’s never hated anyone without meeting them, but he might just start for your ex. 


End file.
